


I know that it's you I need

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he asked Harry what he wanted the only answer he got was "you". Either that, or Harry just kissed him and Ron got distracted and forgot the question. So Ron was very interested to see exactly where Harry would go with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that it's you I need

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://shes-gone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shes_gone**](http://shes-gone.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta, I don't know what I'd do without you!

Ron slowly awoke as a feather soft kiss brushed his lips. He lay there with his eyes closed as the lips kissed him again before moving to his throat, leaving the same soft, barely there kisses. Then his nipples were kissed by a warm wet mouth before teeth nipped at one, causing Ron to gasp and open his eyes. Harry was kneeling at the side of the bed and looking at him guiltily, licking his lips.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, with an embarrassed smile. "I couldn't resist. You were just lying there looking so- so- I just wanted to fuck you." Harry's eyes darted along the length of Ron's body at his last words, and he was speaking so softly that Ron hardly heard him. Ron flushed and his cock began to harden at the thought of Harry wanting him like that. Wanting him so much that he took advantage of him when he was sleeping. Not that Ron wouldn't have said yes anyway, but this just wasn't like Harry. Harry never made the first move.

"Don't apologize," Ron said.

"You shouldn't sleep naked," Harry joked.

Often when they had sex, when Harry was lying beneath Ron – sweat-slick and panting - he had a look on his face of wonder, of disbelief. Ron wasn't so big headed to think that this look was just because of him. Ron thought it must be the pleasure itself that inspired this look. Must be. Harry'd just had so little pleasure in his life that he was unused to dealing with it. Didn't know what to do with it or how to react. As if Harry just couldn't believe that he got to feel this way. It made Ron want to do things to him.

So many things.

But Harry was always so passive when they had sex that Ron was unsure of how hard to push. How far to go. Just what he was allowed to do.

Whenever he asked Harry what he wanted the only answer he got was "you". Either that, or Harry just kissed him and Ron got distracted and forgot the question. So Ron was very interested to see exactly where Harry would go with this.

Harry leaned over the bed and kissed Ron again. It felt strange at first, to be lying beneath him. To be the passive one for a change. But he stayed still, letting Harry set the pace. Letting him take the lead. Harry kissed him softly. So softly that Ron wanted to reach up and pull him closer, wanted to reach up and cup the back of Harry's head as he usually did, and bring those soft lips closer to his. Ron felt himself become fully erect at the maddeningly soft, feather light kisses. He wanted more, wanted Harry's tongue in his mouth, wanted to nip at his neck, wanted, wanted-

"Harry," Ron whispered hoarsely, as those soft lips hovered in front of his. Harry pulled back slightly with a worried look. "Don't stop," Ron babbled quickly. "Please don't stop."

Harry smiled softly and leaned down again. His kiss was more confident this time, deep and slow. Ron leaned up off the bed to get closer and Harry placed one hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down, causing Ron to moan into Harry's mouth. Then Harry was kissing his way down Ron's neck and collarbone and Ron actually thought he might die from this. Just from this. Harry kissed his nipples and Ron moaned again. Then Harry bit one, oh so gently, before soothing the hardened nub with his tongue. Ron actually cried out at this, his back arching off the bed, his cock maddeningly hard. Harry repeated this with his other nipple and Ron found himself begging, his voice hoarse and cracked in his throat.

"Please. Oh please, Harry."

"What Ron?" Harry asked, pushing aside the sheet that covered Ron's lower body.

"Just, please. More please."

Harry ran his hand down Ron's chest and stomach until his fingers were moving through his wiry hair and finally touching his cock, Harry's fingertips running gently, teasingly down his length. Ron watched this for a moment, eyes glued to the sight of Harry's hand on his cock. Ron was torn between wanting more, and never wanting this to stop. Harry finally gripped him firmly and Ron's head dropped back down onto the pillow and so he heard rather than saw when Harry opened the bedside table and got out the lube.

Harry stripped off and climbed onto the bed astride Ron, kneeling over him so that their bodies still weren't in contact. Ron felt desperate at the sight of him, but was somehow pinned to the bed by the way Harry was looking down at him, his eyes dark with lust.

Harry coated Ron’s cock with the slippery lube, and Ron closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip at the confident touch. His eyes opened again to see that Harry's hand had disappeared behind himself. His eyes were half closed and he was panting slightly, his breath coming in breathy little gasps.

“Harry?” Ron said, wondering where his unsure, hesitant friend had gone.

Harry looked down at Ron from beneath his sooty black lashes, a half smile on his face.

“You think I never did this to myself before?”

“I-”

“You think I never touch myself like this when I wank?”

“Harry . . .” Ron groaned, arching off the bed to try and get himself closer to Harry. His cock felt so hard it almost ached. “Need to be inside you.”

But Harry just kept touching himself, smiling down at Ron with that little half smile as he prepared himself for Ron’s cock.

“You think I never used to- never used to touch myself like this and think of you?”

“Merlin, Harry, you’re killing me. Please,” Ron begged, straining for his last shred of self control. Part of him wanted to take over. Wanted to flip Harry over and fuck him into the mattress and he groaned and closed his eyes at the thought. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, Harry.”

“Ron,” Harry growled as Ron felt his cock nudge against the soft warm flesh of Harry’s entrance before finally, finally, he was inside him. Ron looked up as Harry lowered himself slowly onto Ron’s cock. He looked magnificent, beautiful, everything that Ron had ever wanted. His messy black hair was falling over his forehead, slightly longer than it usually was, and his cheeks were flushed red against his pale complexion. His thighs were trembling slightly as he lowered himself and Ron finally allowed himself to move, his hands reaching up to grasp Harry's hips.

Harry closed his eyes as he lowered himself all the way onto Ron's cock, becoming still until Ron had to move and gave a little thrust. Harry gasped and his eyes opened.

"Do that again and I'll stop," Harry said shakily with a smile.

"I-" Ron stopped and bit his lip, not knowing what to say, just knowing he didn't want this to stop.

Then Harry began to move on him, rising up and thrusting himself down onto Ron's cock with a steady pace, his eyes half-closed and his breath becoming shaky and quick. Ron fought for self control, his hands shaking against Harry's hips as he fought his almost overwhelming urge to move, to thrust, to come. Then Harry tilted himself forwards slightly as he moved and his eyes fluttered open and he gasped Ron's name, his face suffused with pleasure as Ron's cock obviously hit his prostate. Harry thrust himself down a few more times, holding the same position, before his mouth opened in a silent cry and his cock pulsed and he came and came, white come hitting Ron's stomach and chest. Ron cried out with him as Harry climaxed, Harry's muscles clenching around his cock in way that tipped Ron over the edge. He came with Harry's name on his lips, coming harder than he thought he ever had before, his hands grasping Harry's hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises later.

"Harry. Harry-" Ron gasped as he opened his eyes and came back down to earth.

Harry moved himself off Ron and flopped down beside him in the bed, panting as he got his breath back. Ron turned onto his side and Harry did the same, both moving as close to the other as they could get. Ron moved one leg between Harry's, one arm around his waist. Harry moved in to kiss him softly and then they just lay there, their foreheads touching, holding each other as they rested.


End file.
